Just-For-Fun One-Shots!
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: An animatronic rabbit that takes the cake. A paranoid night guard. A spider fox that climbs on walls. All of this and more in this set of just-for-fun one-shots! Art belongs to tumblr.


**Hello, fans of FNAF! So, like, this is my first FNAF-themed story! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Toy Bonnie Takes The Cake**

**Night 1, 1 A.M.**

"OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"The animatronics! They're NOT on the monitor!"

"What do you mean they're not on the monitor?"

"I mean, they're NOT on the monitor! See for yourself!"

Mike peered down at the small, square-shaped monitor that was sitting on Jeremy's desk.

"Hey, you're right. They _aren't _on the monitor! I wonder where they are." He said, clicking his flashlight on again.

"MIKE! What if that's what they WANT us to think?! WHAT IF THEY'RE ON THE MONITOR RIGHT NOW?!" Jeremy panicked, frantically pressing on the monitor.

Mike laughed at paranoid friend and shut off his flashlight.

"Jeremy, _chill_. Maybe they just decided that tonight, they would take a break." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Taking a break WHERE Mike?! IF they WERE taking a break, don't you think the toys would be in their places and the old animatronics would be in THEIR places?! And the puppet! I haven't touched the music box yet, Mike! Don't you think all of this is a tad bit STRANGE?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey, it's a field day for us. No animatronics to watch, AND we're getting overtime today!" Mike replied, sitting in an old wooden chair and falling asleep.

Jeremy shook his head at his careless co-worker and put the monitor down. Maybe Mike WAS right. Maybe the animatronics would spare them today.

Meanwhile, the animatronics were all gathered in the parts/service room, which was not shown on the monitor, due to Mangle sneaking into the office one night and disabling all the cameras so that no one would see them.

"YARRR! We are going to DESTROY Mark and Jeremiah!" Foxy said, shaking his hook.

"Mike and Jeremy, you numbskull." Toy Chica corrected.

"I know what I'm saying. Correct me again, and it'll be the plank for ye." Foxy said threateningly as Toy Chica rolled her endoskeleton eyes.

"AHEM! Before I was so RUDELY interrupted!" Toy Bonnie said, glaring at Foxy and Chica.

"UGH! I'll be soooo glad when us NEW animatronics leave from these uncivilized OLD ones!" Toy Chica exclaimed, moving away from Foxy.

"I agree. Plus they reek of dead carcasses!" Toy Freddy added.

"HEY!" The old animatronics shouted at once.

"LOOK! I don't like them anymore than you do, but we need them to help carry out my plan. If my plan fails, and I find out it's because you guys weren't working together, so help me I'll…"

"We get it! We'll work together…for now." Freddy muttered.

"Well, then! Time's-a wastin'! Everyone, go into positions!" Toy Bonnie commanded, as the animatronics began to leave the room.

"Wait! What about us?" Balloon boy asked as the Puppet nodded.

"Uh, you two can, uh…STAND GUARD! If Mike or Jeremy comes by, you two can, uh, attack them. Good luck! _Like you'll need it._" Toy Bonnie said, muttering the last part to himself.

**Night 1, 4 A.M.**

"MIKE!" Jeremy shouted, throwing a cup of water in his face.

"Mom? Is that you?" Mike answered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"SHINE THE FLASHLIGHT IN THE HALLWAY, QUICK!"

Mike yawned and shined the flashlight in hallway area.

"See, nothing's ther- OHMIGOD WHERE DID BONNIE, TOY FREDDY, AND MANGLE COME FROM?!" He shouted as he flashed the flashlight repeatedly while Jeremy shoved the empty Freddy Fazbear head on.

"Move over, Mangle! This hallway isn't big enough for all three of us!" Bonnie said, grabbing him by his second head.

"Hands OFF the merchandise, no face!" Mangle snapped, swiping at Bonnie with his robotic claw.

"Mangle! Leave the loser alone and stick to the program!" Toy Freddy whispered, causing Bonnie to growl.

"He started it. And I'll be DAMNED if I don't finish it!" Mangle said, leaping on Bonnie to attack him.

"…Mike, are you seeing this?" Jeremy whispered.

"Yeah. Talking animals." Mike answered.

"What the heck's going on?" Chica asked, coming into the hallway.

"YOUR Bonnie attacked OUR Mangle, that's what's going on!" Toy Freddy told her.

"WHAT?! Bonnie would NEVER attack someone! You know, other than the night guards."

The animatronics began to fuss and fight with each other as Jeremy and Mike continued to watch.

"Uh…Well, what do ya know? 6 A.M. already? Time sure does fly! Come on Jeremy! " Mike said, sneaking past the fighting animatronics while Jeremy followed.

**In Party Room 1…**

"YAYYY! BEST. PLAN. EVER! Operation 'take the cake in the party room while the other animatronics fight' was a SUCCESS!" Toy Bonnie cheered, happily eating the chocolate cake topped with blue icing. "Oh, BonBon, you genius, you."

And so, Toy Bonnie enjoyed his cake and felt no guilt at all for tricking his friends. THE END.

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Tune in next time, for the next oneshot.**


End file.
